Sudden Realizations
by AlwaysSpike
Summary: Early season 5; AU; HATE RILEY WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING! so this is my take on the whole Spike-realizing-hes-in-love-with-buffy thing. Review but this was my first fic so be nice! my ego is fragile!


Sudden Realizations  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was almost 8:00 in SunnyDale, California (or sunnyhell as some of its residents referred to it) and Buffy Summers was on her nightly patrol. She feltso tired she just wanted to pack it up and go on home. But she couldn't she had clean up the mess Vampires left behind. All the other Scoobies took the day off at the beach and Riley had an errand to run, so she was all alone on patrol. She sighed. At least the Scoobies would be back tomorrow.  
  
She continued on through the graveyard, when, suddenly, something behind her spoke.  
  
"Hello, Slayer, Ready to die?" the vampire sneered.  
  
Without turning to face him, she replied, "No, Are you?" Then quickly turning, she stabbed Mr. Pointy straight through his heart. With a sudden, surprised gasp, he was dust.  
  
"Obviously not!" Buffy said happily, putting the stake away up her sleeve.  
  
"Oh so that's where you put those bloody stakes!" a British voice sneered behind her.  
  
'Oh no!' Buffy thought. She definitely recognized that voice. She closed her eyes in aggravation and turned around slowly. She opened her eyes, and saw the familiar bleached-blonde vampire she knew and despised. As usual, he was dressed in black jeans and black tee shirt. Over that he was clad in a red shirt and his trademark leather duster. He stood there, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 'Great its Spike. What a perfect ending to my day!' she thought.  
  
"Spike"  
  
"Hello, Slayer" Spike hissed. Again, there was that sexy smirk of his. ' Wait no! did I just think something spike did was sexy! Bad Buffy!!!! Vampire=evil!' she said in her mind, surprised by her own thoughts.  
  
"Spike, I get the fact that ever since the initiative jammed that chip into your head, your existence is-well, what's the word I'm searching for? Oh yeah- meaningless, But do you have to spend your time tormenting me? I mean can't you go home and knit or something?" she half-heartedly sneered, the tiredness washing over her as she massaged her temple.  
  
Spike gave her a big "humph" and said, grinning, "Don't you forget slayer, while I may bloody have this sodden chip in my brain, I am still the Big Bad." He paused for a smirk and continued, "the slayer of slayers, the bringer of death. The-"  
  
"Save it Spike, I'm tired." Buffy cut him off.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, Slayer? Soldier Boy keeping you busy all the through the night?" He teased.  
  
Buffy blushed. "No, I-I-I...." She trailed off in a quiet voice. It was true. She and Riley did sleep together almost every night. But that wasn't all that was making her tired. It was also all the slaying, and the scoobies, and mom, and even Spike played a small role in causing Buffy's fatigue.  
  
"Or maybe." Spike continued," Maybe its all that bloody Scooby crap that's worn you out? Hmm?"  
  
"That, and riley, and mom, not to mention you." She confessed, voicing her recent thoughts. She walked across the cemetery and sat on top of the nearest tombstone. She was a mess. How did Spike always bring out her deepest feelings? He could read her like a book. She sighed. Her blonde hair was coming loose from the elastic band that fastened her ponytail, and her arm was bleeding; the results of a fight with a previous vampire.  
  
Spike was looking her up and down, taking her all in as thoughts filled his head. 'She's so bloody beautiful. Even after a fight. She looks so tired. Maybe I should put an arm around her? Wait, no! I don't want to *cuddle* the slayer!'. He shook his head and sat on the tombstone next to her.  
  
She looked over into his eyes, her green melting in his blue.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Why does everyone rely on me to everything ok?" Her voice filled with sadness. He took a deep breath (one he didn't need) before carefully replying.  
  
"You're the slayer, pet. It's what you do."  
  
Buffy sighed. Spike took this as a sign to continue. "But you're right, love. You can't be expected to make everything ok. You may be the Chosen One, but, still, after all the Big Nasties are takin` care of, you are just a normal person like everyone else." His voice was filled with caring, concern, and understanding. Three things Buffy never expected from *spike*.  
  
"No one else understands." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Before Spike knew what he was doing, he reached over and gently brushed the tear away. Then, realizing what he had done, he pulled his hand away.  
  
The feeling of his cool, pale hand against her warm cheek sent shiver down Buffy's spine. It also (and most importantly) gave her the relief and comfort she needed. But a second later, it was gone as he pulled his hand away.  
  
"I do" Spike said, and with that he walked away, leaving Buffy wondering what had just happened.  
  
No one else understood how she felt. No one *wanted* to understand, because then they would have to fix their own messes. But **spike**. Spike understood. Not Riley. Not even Angel had understood. Spike did. Her mortal enemy. She shook her head. Still confused, she headed home.  
  
Mrs. Summers was in L.A. on business, Riley was still off on his errands, and the scoobies were still at the beach. Buffy was all alone. She sat on the sofa with her textbook and told herself that a quiet night of studying was much better than the other stuff her friends were doing.  
  
Buffy couldn't concentrate one bit, because she was thinking of Spike. He understood her. She shook her head, pushing any thoughts of Spike to the back of her mind and continued to study.  
  
~******~  
  
Spike sat in his recliner, drinking pig's blood, and watching "passions", his favorite TV show. He took a look around his crypt, bored out of his mind. ' Wonder what the slayer is doing right about now? Hmmmm.' He shook his head and thoughts of the slayer vanished. But then the came back; 'She was so glad to know that I understood how she felt.' He recalled Buffy looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She was so pitiful. So beautiful. So perfect, so-  
  
"What the Bloody Hell am I thinking!?" he said aloud, starting to pace. There were so many nights like this, where he found himself with, thinking about, and talking about the slayer. He had always done this of course, but only because he had hope of killing her. But now...  
  
Spike got a bowl of ice cream from the freezer and continued his pacing.  
  
But now he did everything the opposite. Thinking, talking, even **dreaming** about kissing the slayer. Holding her in his arms. **touching** her.  
  
Spike bolted, dropping the bowl and causing it to shatter as it hit the cold, stone floor of his crypt. His eyes grew wide as he had a sudden realization:  
  
He was in **love** with her.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
He was in love with buffy.  
  
Now it all made perfect sense. The thoughts. The dreams. That feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever he saw her. Especially the awful feeling he got when he saw her with Captain Cardboard.  
  
"Oh Bugger!" he said aloud. Riley. She was with Riley. Spike could never get to her now.  
  
Suddenly his thoughts became reality as Riley and two other Initiative soldiers came crashing through Spike's door.  
  
"What the Bloody Hell-?" Spike began, angrily.  
  
"Hostile 17, you are hereby under arrest by the military organization formally known as the Initiative." Said Riley, while the two Soldiers held him back against the wall.  
  
~******~ ''Giles?" Buffy called in search of her watcher. It was dark inside the Magic Box, and Buffy went off in search of a light switch. She found one and as she flipped it on a voice called out to her.  
  
"Buffy?" Willow's voice came behind her.  
  
Buffy jumped, startled.  
  
"Oh, hey Will." She said, turning around to face her friend. "I thought you went to the beach with the gang."  
  
"Yeah but I left early. Thought you might need some help with the slaying and stuff."  
  
"oh." Replied Buffy/  
  
"Giles isn't here. He left 'bout an hour ago with....um I can't remember her name...."  
  
"Olivia?" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Right! Olivia." Willow said, clapping her hands together. "so what's the problem?"  
  
Buffy sat on the sofa, looking worried.  
  
"Riley's missing."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
In Spike's crypt, Riley and his soldiers had Spike against the wall. Riley had his forearm pressed against Spike's throat, choking him.  
  
"Hostile 17, you have caused more trouble than you are worth." He said, spitting in Spike's face.  
  
Spike smirked and spat back, "Oh come on, mate! I think you can call me by my bloody name!" He chuckled as Riley's grip tightened, "I mean, enough with this 'Hostile 17' crap. Do your little soldier mates know that you have been working side by side with me, fighting the Big Nasties, for more than a month now?"  
  
Riley's eyes narrowed, and Spike smirked with Satisfaction. The Initiative soldiers glared at Riley, filling him with guilt. Riley cleared his throat, "Look boys it doesn't matter." He said and they turned their attention back to Spike. "Sure I let you help us, but only because of Buffy." His voice was suddenly filled with sorrow as he slightly loosened his grip on Spike.  
  
Spike glared at Riley, confused. "What do you me—"Spike began, but Riley stopped him by holding up his free hand. He stepped back, releasing Spike. Riley motioned for the two soldiers to do the same, and sat down on Spike's sofa.  
  
"Look, **Spike**," He said," you may not realize it, or maybe you do and just don't **care**, but Buffy cares about you. More than I would like to admit. Why do you think she's never staked you? Sh-Sh-She..." he trailed off, his voice breaking.  
  
Spike was filled with hope. He took a deep breath, still he didn't need it, and asked, "She what?"  
  
"Spike, I think Buffy Is in love with you."  
  
Inside Spike was jumping with joy. She was in love with **him**. But would she ever admit it? Probably not. If she wouldn't, neither would he.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm all bloody flattered, but I don't love her!" he lied, pretending to sneer.  
  
"You selfish monster!" Riley jumped up and grabbed spike by the throat. "How dare you!" Riley started kicking Spike and eventually went on to down right beating him.  
  
~******~ Buffy had searched everywhere for Riley. The only place she hadn't looked was Spike's crypt, which is were she was now. Willow had gone with her, and Buffy was ready to kick down the door when she heard Riley and Spike yelling. She stopped and listened. There was a silence and then Buffy heard Riley calmly speak.  
  
"Spike, I think Buffy is in love with you."  
  
Buffy Gulped. God, it was so true. Riley had been great to her. Really. But it was Spike she loved. She took a second gulp and charged forward, kicking down the door. What she saw made her gasp in anger. Spike was against the wall, Being held to it by two men, while Riley beat him. Spike had burns and cuts all across his chest, arms, and face. His shirt was torn, and on the verge of falling completely off. Spike's was bleeding badly, as was his arm. 'Poor Spike! He can't fight back" The chip prevented him from defending himself, and that was Riley' fault in the first place. They hadn't even noticed when Buffy charged in. Buffy looked from Riley to Spike, trying to decide what to do. Riley was her boyfriend. But spike. She loved Spike. She sighed. Spike understood her. Spike **cared**.  
  
'But he doesn't love me.' She thought. She shook her head, 'it doesn't matter. I love him, and I can't let him die.' She looked back at the scene. Riley gave Spike one last kick, and raised a stake.  
  
"No! Stop! Riley!!" yelled Buffy, rushing over to Spike. She bent down to make sure Spike was ok, then turned to Riley, the anger rising in her. "Riley! What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled, and lapped him.  
  
"I Knew it." He replied, turning white.  
  
"Knew What?!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy." He said in a disgusted tone. "it's obvious that you are in love with Spike!" he spat at her.  
  
Buffy just looked at her feet. She knew It was true. Too bad the man she loved didn't feel the same way.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
She loved him! Buffy, **his** Buffy, loved him! Spike! He suddenly felt alive. Riley was obviously disgusted.  
  
"How could you love a-a-a-"he stuttered, too disgusted to finish.  
  
"A what?" Both Spike and Buffy said in unison.  
  
Buffy realized she was not the only one that said it, and she rushed over to spike.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"I'm ok, luv" he replied in a deep, wheezy voice. Buffy turned back to Riley.  
  
"A what Riley?"  
  
"A monster!" he spat. He turned and walked towards the door and motioned for the soldiers to follow.  
  
"Riley!" Buffy stopped him.  
  
"What!!!!!????" he yelled back.  
  
'She still cares about him too much too ever be with me. I **am** a monster' Spike thought. He put his bleached head in his hands and sat quietly.  
  
~*******~ Buffy's face was turning red. Not from embarrassment, but from anger. Pure anger.  
  
"Where the hell are you gonna go?!" she yelled at Riley.  
  
"Iowa" and with that he left.  
  
Buffy sighed and turned to Spike. "Do you happen to have a First aid kit?" she asked, the concern clear in her voice.  
  
Without looking up he pointed, and winced at the sharp pain in his arm, "over in the cabinet"  
  
Buffy went to get it, and she quickly returned with the little white box. They sat in silence as she cleaned up his wounds. Spike broke it first.  
  
"is it true?" he asked, still not making eye contact.  
  
"Is what true, Spike?" Buffy said, not looking up from the cut on his arm, which she was tending to with gauze.  
  
He looked up into her eyes for the first time and she saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Do you love me?"  
  
Buffy smiled as she reached over to wipe off the tear that was running down his cheek. Then she leaned in and kissed him softly. Softly, but passionately.  
  
She pulled back and looked into his eyes. His beautiful **blue** eyes.  
  
"yes, I do"  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Spike smiled. No, he **beamed**. He was **so** happy! This had to be the best day of his unlife!  
  
"You do!?" he said.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Oh God Buffy!!!! I love you too!!! I love you so much! I fell in love with you the day I met you!" He kissed her, this time longer and even more passionately.  
  
"Me too." She replied, laying her head down on his chest.  
  
Spike stroked her cheek and kissed her once more. Then he wrapped his arms around her and purred. They stayed like this for quite a while until Buffy lifted her head, suddenly realizing something.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Yes Kitten?"  
  
"You called me Buffy!" she said happily.  
  
"Yes, pet, I did." He replied.  
  
"I like it." Once again, she laid her head back down on his chest.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yes, **William**?" she replied, using his given name.  
  
He chuckled. "I love you Buffy"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
They sat in silence until a voice spoke.  
  
"Uh, Buffy?" Willow's voice said. She finally spoke up after she'd been watching the whole thing.  
  
"Willow! Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" Buffy got up and ran over to her friend.  
  
Willow looked at her best friend thoughtfully and asked, "Buffy, Are you happy?"  
  
"Yes, Will, I am." She smiled, and walked back to spike.  
  
Spike stood up, putting his arm around her. Willow approached the blonde vampire and swatted him playfully on the shoulder, the one place he wasn't injured.  
  
"And you, Big Bad! You make my Buffy happy! I don't want to find Buffy staking you or you leaving her!"  
  
"We won't Red" Spike said, kissing Buffy on the forehead. "I am not that Bloody stupid!"  
  
"Besides, will, I love him!" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Ok you've told me but what about the rest of the gang?" willow said, worried.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She means," Spike clarified, "That the rest of 'em won't like you being in love with a bloody vampire!"  
  
"Oh.: Buffy said. "Well they will just have to get over it! Spike and I are together, and that's that!" She added, hugging him.  
  
"Well Let's worry 'bout that later!" he smirked, "Tonight you are mine! All bloody mine!" He yelled playfully, picking her up in his arms.  
  
"hmmm.... Possessive?!" She grinned.  
  
Willow chuckled as she left, watching Buffy and Spike run to the bedroom and closing the door behind them.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take them to figure it out" she said to herself, shutting the door behind her.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
